Ginny's Diary
by notavailible
Summary: What will happen in Ginny Weasley's 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Read and find out! Chapter 9 up and ready. Many more to come!
1. July

**Ginny's Diary**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I am not making money from this story.**

**This is my first fanfic. I hope you all like it, or at least some of you do. I've seen loads of Hermione's Diaries and a Snape's Diary but I haven't seen any Ginny ones so I decided that I might as well make one. Please Review to tell me what you think!**

July 1st

I've had my doubts about writing in a book. The last time I did that, in my first year at Hogwarts, well let's just say it didn't turn out to well. I was so scared that I never even doodled in my school books. I can imagine that the librarian is probably happy about that, otherwise there would be a chance that every single book that I'd ever taken out would have 'I love Harry Potter' or 'HP and GW' or something like that. But when I saw this little book while I was out shopping with mum I knew I just had to have it. Mum seemed a bit infuriated by the little unexpected stop I made, after all we were suppose to be getting my dress for Bill and Fleur's wedding. I'm one of the bridesmaids. I hate the colour that Fleur chose in the end. Green. Really who in their right mind picks green for their bridesmaids' gowns? And of course, Fleur's sister Gabrielle is the maid of honor and she gets to where a different coloured dress. She gets a light blue. Why can't I get a light blue dress? But I didn't mind the way that my dress fit me. It's tight just at the right places to show off my curves. And I definitely look better than Gabrielle in these dresses. I'm nice and thin, very thin, and well, Gabrielle had sure packed on the pounds. I swear, we've gone out for dinner with Fleur's family a few times now, just me, mum, dad and Bill, and man does that girl eat.

July 2nd

Well everyone has a date to the wedding so far except for me; even Fred and George have dates. Fred's going with Angelina Johnson and George is going with Verity, I'm not quite sure how to spell her last name, who works at their shop. I feel so left out. Even chunky Gabrielle has a date. Some French guy from her school who keeps calling me Genie. I'm hoping that if and when Harry gets back from the Durselys he'll ask me to be his date. I know he said that we couldn't be a couple because it was too much of the dangers for me, but what's wrong with us going to a wedding together? I sure hope he, Ron and Hermione get back soon. After all, Bill and Fleur's wedding is on the tenth, that means its only 8 days away. I'm still surprised that Mum let Ron go, but I guess she can't exactly stop him now that he's of age. I wish I was; I would have gone too.

July 4th

I didn't have time to write yesterday. Harry came back! So did Ron and Hermione but I'm not quite as excited about them coming back, although it is nice to have someone to share a room with. Our house really was quiet while they were away. It was just me, mum, dad, Bill, Fleur, and Fleur's mum, dad, sister and of course the sister's date, Richard. Okay so maybe it there were still lots of people around the house but they weren't as loud and exciting as Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron has a new appreciation of muggles, and dad hasn't stop questioning him on what it was like living with them for a bit. Whenever you ask Hermione about the Dursleys she just says 'I really don't understand how that cousin of Harry's could be so rude.' Apparently Harry's cousin, Dudley, hit on Hermione while they were there. I got this bit of information out of Harry since Hermione refuses to talk about it. Harry seemed the most distressed due to their little trip. The moment he walked in the door of the Burrow he said 'Now I really need to play a game of Quidditch to get my mind off things.' We did of course play, Ron and Harry, against me and Hermione. It would have been a better game if Ron had kept his mind on the game, instead of on Hermione. They apparently are now an official couple. And they are of course going to the wedding together. I've been dropping hints at Harry like mad but so far I'm not having any luck. Why won't he ask me?

July 5th

With only 5 days left until the wedding I'm getting desperate. Hermione helped me do my hair and everything, just like I'll have it for the wedding, and I put on my gown in which I honestly do look smashing in, and I paraded around the house. I was doing everything but throw myself at Harry. I even kissed him on the cheek. Do you know what he did when I kissed him? He laughed. That's right; he thought it was bloody hilarious. Ron laughed too. I'm now considering calling up Dean and asking him if he'd like to go to the wedding with me. Or maybe I'll just pretend to in order to catch a bit of attention from Harry.

July 6th

He finally asked me! It was only minutes ago. Everyone had gone to sleep except for the two of us. I decided that it was as good a time as any to bring up the topic of the wedding.

'So Harry I hear that Ron and Hermione are going to the wedding together.'

'Yeah, they haven't been able to keep their hands off each other all summer.'

'I'm thinking of asking someone.'

'Really? Who?'

'Oh I don't know. Maybe Dean.'

I loved the hurt expression on his face when I said that.

'That is if Mum will let me. When I brought it up with her she told me that it was getting a bit late to ask someone who isn't already going to the wedding. But I don't want to go dateless, _everyone _has a date. I'd feel so left out.'

'You know Ginny, I don't have a date to the wedding. Would you care to go with me?'

In my mind I was thinking 'YES! YES! YES!' But I only said, 'Sure, that sounds like fun.'

I was glad to see him smile at this. He looked as if he had just done something that he'd wanted to do for a bit. I really wish that he would have snogged me there and then, right on the lips. But all he did was get up, still smiling and say, 'Well I'm off for the night. Goodnight Ginny.'

"Goodnight Harry,' I said. I mouthed the words I love you but his back was turned so he didn't see.

July 11th

Yesterday was perfect! Okay, other than the fact that now Phlegm is now my sister in law. Bill and Fleur really did pick a nice place for their wedding. After the ceremony, Harry and I spent a lot of the night outside in the beautiful garden. We went for a long walk around and then we found a nice little bench right beside the water. We sat down and Harry and I just talked for a while. At first it started out as a friendly conversation. But once I said something about going back to school Harry grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. He told me that he still loves me and that he would like to have a few private meetings with me before school starts. I can't wait!

July 20th

My O.W.L. results finally came! I passed everything, except for Divination but Harry and Ron told me that I shouldn't feel too badly about that one, they failed it too. Mum was so proud of me that she got me my own cat. I named her Tabby and she's really warming up to Crookshanks. I wonder what it would look like if they had kittens. Since the wedding I've had two meetings with Harry. What we do is we wait until everyone falls asleep and then we stay up basically all night together. We talk, and snog and we, okay I'm not going into detail.

**Okay, well I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Review to let me know what you think! **


	2. August

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing! And I'm still not making any money from this story!**

**Okay well thank you to all those who reviewed chapter 1. This will probably be my only post for today unless I get bored later. Remember to review and tell me what you think!**

August 3rd

We now all have our list of what we need for school. I'm beginning to wonder if Harry, Ron and Hermione are going. I've heard them talking, generally with use of extendable ears; about how they are planning on leaving a few nights before we're suppose to catch the train. I hope they don't. I know it's selfish, after all I do know that they have to finish You Know Who off, but I don't want Harry to leave me. I so love our little late night meetings and I truthfully hoped that they would continue during the school year. But I'm not going to try and stop them if they leave. It's mainly out of the thought that the sooner You Know Who is dealt with, the sooner Harry and I can get back together, officially.

August 10th

Today we went and bought our school things. We of course made a quick stop at Fred and George's shop. George seems quite smitten with that Verity girl. It took a lot of effort to get George away from her and over to the cash register so that we could make our purchases. I bought another pygmy puff since Arnold met an untimely end. I named this one Harriet. Harry followed suite and got a male and named it Gin. I thought it was rather sweet. But I'm not sure what kind of care poor Gin will get, especially if Harry really does run off.

August 14th

I saw Hermione looking at my diary. I don't know if she read any of it but I walked in the room and saw her holding it open. Am I not allowed to have anything private anymore? I hope she doesn't know that Harry and I have been getting together at nights. Or that I know about their plans. She did whisper a few things to Harry and Ron during dinner. And I could have sworn that they glanced my way after that. But maybe I'm just paranoid. Yeah, that must be it. Right?

August 21st

They're gone. For the last 5 days we've been staying at Leaky Cauldron. After all it is one of the safest places around, especially with all the Aurors who are around in order to protect the lot of us. But when I woke up, it must have been a half hour by now; in the room that I've been sharing with Hermione I was alone. My first thought was that she's just gone to the bathroom. So I waited for a few minutes. She never came back. So I decided to go and check. It was completely empty. My next thought was to check Ron and Harry's room. The door was ajar so I shoved it open. Empty. Then it finally hit me. They were gone. And Harry didn't even say goodbye to me. Isn't he supposed to be my boyfriend? What kind of boyfriend runs off without a kiss goodbye, without even a note! He says he loves me but he doesn't even leave me a comforting note. I might never see him again. Well I'm alone right now. I'm sitting on the edge of my bed at the Leaky Cauldron in me and Hermione's room; well I guess just mine now. I'm not going to wake anyone up to tell them. Mum will probably come soon enough to tell us all to get up for breakfast. I imagine she'll freak when she realizes that they're gone. I'd better fake sleep until then otherwise she'll be mad at me for not telling her. I think I hear footsteps just outside my door…

August 24th

Things just aren't the same without them. Mum keeps going through all these mood swings. One moment she'll be yelling, and the next she'll be crying. Sadly I seem to be the main victim of the yelling. It's as if they think it's my fault. And even Dad comes up to me and says, 'Now Ginny, are you sure that they didn't mention anything to you before they left?'

August 26th

There have been a few articles in the Daily Prophet about it. 'The Chosen One Disappears.' 'Where Is Harry Potter Now?' 'Potter Gone, Does The Wizarding Would Still Stand A Chance Against You Know Who.' I must say I'm getting sick of it all. It's not like they know the true story. From reading those articles you'd think that Harry was probably killed in his sleep. And the articles rarely mention Hermione and Ron. Some say 'a boy and girl are gone as well' but that's usually about it. Mum of course won't let them interview any of us. I really wish I could. Maybe I could straighten them out. Get them to right about the truth. But I guess that wouldn't be the best idea. Then everyone would know that Harry, Hermione and Ron have left to defeat You Know Who. But I still wish that the Prophet would stop spreading lies.

August 29th

Well tomorrow I'm going back to Hogwarts. For the first time in my life I'll be the only Weasley there. And I'll be going back boyfriendless. I don't know who I'll sit with on the train, maybe Luna and Neville. They should hear from me what's happened with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I don't want them to have to rely on the Prophet Articles. Although I'm sure that Luna is choosing to believe her father's story in the Quibbler about how they were abducted by aliens.

I'm leaving Tabby with Mum since I can't bear to take her away from Crookshanks. Ron left Pig here so I'll take him with me. I'm also taking Gin and Harriet. Harry took Hedwig with him so I hope that means that he intends on writing to us. I can't wait to hear from him…


	3. September

**Disclaimer: By now you should already know that I own nothing and that I'm not making any money off this story!**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I would also like to thank my friend/first reader/beta (although she isn't really doing her job as a beta...) Kyra111491 for everything she's done so far, which is mainly just moral support. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

September 5th

I'm back in school and classes have begun. McGonagall's speech wasn't exactly up to the level of Dumbledore's. And our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Lupin. Most were surprised that McGonagall is actually letting a werewolf teach. I wasn't. I figured that the Order made her take him so that we could have as many Order members there at all times.

Most people seem to believe the story that Harry, Ron and Hermione are dead. So many people have come up to me saying 'I'm so sorry to hear about your brother.' It's getting really annoying. A few guys have asked me out now. I've turned them all down. My friends seem to think that it's because I'm still mourning Harry's death. Why doesn't anyone believe me when I say that they're still alive? I think I know how Harry felt in his 5th year now.

September 8th

You'll never believe who I saw at school today. Draco Malfoy. Apparently since he didn't actually kill anyone he'd been forgiven and is at Hogwarts because they feel that it is the safest place for him at the moment. He does seem like a changed person. He's completely ignoring the rest of the Slytherins. I've had a few classes with him since he's repeating a few 6th year classes since he didn't he didn't really get to finish them last year. He actually sat next me in potions the today. I've been sitting alone for the most part, except for the few classes that I have with Luna. I'm usually late to show up for classes and then I purposely sit away from my friends. But today Draco showed up even later than I did and took the seat next to me. Potions has never really been my thing, I only took it because I have to in order to become an Auror. I think that those that know that I want to be an Auror think it's just so that I can work with Harry and well, they're right. I know that Aurors have to move around a fair bit and I don't want to have to be away from Harry for extended periods of time in the future. But anyways, back to what happened in class… So I think that Draco, who at first I was disgusted to be sitting next to, realized that I was struggling with the potion. He had already finished so he offered me a hand. I was amazed at how good he was at potions. As far as I knew he never did that well in school. But he said that it was just because he'd done this potion last year. So we began talking about things, no we didn't talk about Harry, and I started feeling rather sorry for him. He said that after Dumbledore's death Snape brought him to You Know Who, who wasn't at all pleased that he had failed to kill an old man. He said that he was fortunate to have left with his life. Well, as soon as he had left his mother had taken him to the Ministry begging them for protection. So all summer he got moved from place to place in order to make sure that You Know Who, or the Dark Lord as Draco kept calling him, didn't know where he was. I think the whole experience has scared him beyond belief and I don't think that he wants to continue living a life like that. I never thought I'd say this, but I really feel sorry for Draco.

September 23rd

Wow, I haven't written in ages! It's mainly because of all this homework I'm getting. Now I know what Harry, Ron and Hermione meant when they said that the teachers really give you more in the 6th year. Guess what? McGonagall has made me Griffindor's Quidditch captain! Harry was supposed to be but since he didn't come this year the job was given to me. I'm our seeker, since we no longer had one and I was truly better than all those who tried out. I was lucky to find a good keeper. A Griffindor girl named Annick. She's even my age. I think I've seen her around a few times before, other years. Apparently she only came in her fourth year. She's from North America and apparently the Wizarding School that she would have gone to closed down the year that would have been her first. She's a muggle born to so until the age of 14 she had no idea that she was a witch. It's amazing how quickly she caught on to magic though. She's really bright and seems good in everything! Well, not everything but everything that she takes. I'd say she was a Hermione type from her dedication to her studies but she really isn't in behavior. She's a bit of a tomboy like me. She's in my Care of Magical Creatures class, and honestly I only took it because I felt sorry for Hagrid. In that class there are only three of us, me, Annick, and this Hufflepuff boy who really reminds me of my brother Charlie. He even has read hair! I told Annick about this and she laughed. I havn't been talking to my other friends much. Especially not Maria, she's dating Dean! So long to the thoughts of going out with Dean again to make myself feel better about how I can't be with Harry. Oh, and today, Draco asked me to have a picnic with him tomorrow. I said yes but I think he realized that I expect this to be a friendly meeting not a date. At least I hope so…

September 24th

My picnic with Draco was so much fun. We talked and enjoyed the great food that Dobby and Kreature supplied. I kind of got them to do it because, no offense to Draco, the food that he brought was terrible. After lunch I held our first Quidditch practice. Draco wanted to watch, claiming that he had nothing better to do, but I shooed him away and told him that he was on an enemy team. I do wish that Katie we're still at Hogwarts. The only Chaser that I have from last year is Demelza Robins. Well, I suppose you could count Dean since he was our back up last year. I had to take Maddie Brookes, a fourth year girl, as our third Chaser. I was glad that I could still use Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes as our Beaters. Our team doesn't seem too bad, except Chaser wise. Annick is a really skilled Keeper and I truly believe that had she tried out last year she would have been better than Ron. But she told me that she hadn't wanted to because she wanted Ron to make the team since he had won the last game for us the year before. She thought he deserved it. She said that she would have waited until her 7th year to try out. I think maybe she truly just had a fear of competition. But I swear she was born to play Keeper. She says that in some muggle sport, soccer or football, she says that back home in North America the muggles call it soccer but here they call it football, well anyways she says that she was always good at playing keeper for that and that she just figures that her skills were transferable. I just hope that I can do well as Seeker. I know I'll never live up to Harry's level. Hmm… I hope he'll send me an owl sometime.

**Remeber to review! Feel free to make suggestions or ask questions about the story!**


	4. October

**Disclaimer: What a surprise… I still own nothing! Well except for Annick who is of my own creation but she was inspired by the books by JK Rowling so I can't really take credit for her. Oh, and I have yet another surprise… I'm still not making any money off this story! Wow, two big shockers in one disclaimer.**

**Okay thank you again to all of you who have reviewed. I hope you guys like this story. And Unlikely-to-bear-it, you'll just have to wait and see. And I would like to once again thank Kyra111491 for being by beta, even though she is yet to offer me a single correction. Well keep on reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

October 3rd

You'll never believe this. Today I went to visit Dumbledore's tomb. Well in front of it there's a huge place for signature's and such (they only set it up over the summer). What you do is you take your wand and you engrave your name, the date you were there and a little message if you wish. Well I decided that I might as well before it becomes even more crowded. So I was looking around for a good place to sign and I spotted a signature from… Harry, Ron and Hermione! It said, 'You'll always live on in the hearts of those who are loyal to you. We will make sure we finish what you started even if it takes are lives to do it. Forever yours, through and through. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. August 21st. Wait, August 21st, that's the day they left! They came here right away then. I'm surprised that they weren't seen. But it felt good to know that part of them was here with me. It's the same feeling I get when I pass the bit of Fred and George's little 'gift' to Umbrige from 2 years before that hasn't been removed. It makes me feel like I still have my family around me, even though I don't. I haven't told anyone about this discovery yet, not even Annick who's my new roommate. I switched because I couldn't stand another night of Maria talking about how gorgeous Dean is. In this room it's just me and Annick. That's the way I like it. I don't think I'll bother telling Draco about my discovery, I don't exactly ever feel like talking about anything that has to do with Harry around him. That's part of the reason I like him. He makes me feel better Harry wise. I think I'd consider him a friend now. He no longer eats at the Slytherin table for lunch, he comes over to the Griffindor table and sits with me and Annick. A lot of people seemed displeased by this at first but I think they're learning to accept him. It's not like he's making huge outburst and insulting Griffindors. You know what, I haven't heard him even call anyone a mudblood all year. I guess he knows better than that, especially if he wants to be my friend. Or Annick's seeing as she's muggle born. I'm setting off to find Annick now to tell her. Where could that girl be?

October 14th

Care of Magical Creature's was so much fun today! Me, Annick and Matt, that's the Charlie-like boy, got to meet Hagrid's brother Grawp. Hagrid had us try to teach him things that he didn't already know. Like how to count past 100, and how to tie his shoes. It was a bit like playing with a really big toddler. A really, really big toddler! By the end of the class Annick had taught him how to whistle a tune. Matt had taught him the head and shoulders song with all the actions, even I didn't know that one before. And I taught him a few basic colours. He did seem a bit confused by the fact that I called both my hair and Matt's red since mine is a darker shade of red than Matt's. Hagrid said that he thinks that he'll have us try more of this since we all seemed to enjoy it and so did Grawp. Hagrid has even invited the three of us for tea tomorrow during the one period where we all had spares. I was saying to Annick that I wonder if he's trying to use us in order to replace Harry, Ron and Hermione. She thought the very notion of it was funny but I'm still not sure. I was never as close to him as the three of them were but now you'd think that I'd always been his good friend. Well as long as he's happy.

Reminder to self… Just incase we're reviewing the head and shoulders song with Grawp I'd better right down the lyrics.

'Head and shoulders. Knees and toes. Knees and toes. Knees and toes. Head and shoulders. Knees and toes. Eyes. Ears. Mouth and nose.

October 15th

So today we had our little tea with Hagrid. Annick let it slip how we've been friends with Draco Malfoy this year and Hagrid flipped. You'd thought we'd just said that we were becoming Death Eaters. He wouldn't hear it when we told him that Draco's really a changed man. I imagine he would have thrown us out had Matt not changed the subject. He started talking about Quidditch. It's a topic that I've been talking about a lot myself. The season's starting soon. First games us against Hufflepuff. When we got to that Matt's like 'Oh wait, you guys are the enemy.' He said this pointing to me and Annick. Annick thought the look he gave was just hilarious and broke out in a laughing fit. We couldn't get her to stop for like half an hour. Hagrid was even talking about taking her to see madam Pomfrey. She did manage to stop in the end but whenever she'd look at Matt you could tell that she was forcing herself not to laugh. Even as she and I left she was still snickering. I wonder if she's always like this when she laughs.

October 19th

Today we had our first Quidditch game. We creamed Hufflepuff. Annick didn't let them score a single point and I caught the snitch fairly early on. Poor Matt, he didn't look too thrilled to have been beaten so badly. He also took a bludger to the face so that probably didn't help either. He's a Chaser for Hufflepuff. Probably the best player they have. They really are a week team this year. I was surprised how badly they played. Not that we scored much ourselves. Dean scored once and Demelza scored 3 times. It's really just a miracle that we have Annick as Keeper and that I spotted the snitch so quickly.

October 29th

It's Halloween in two days. Slughorn's throwing a party, you know like he did last year. Of course he's only inviting those of us in the 'Slug Club' as we've dubbed ourselves. Annick is of course invited since she's so bright. I truly am amazed that he didn't notice her last year. But then again, nor did I. She invited Matt to be her date. I think it's funny. They truly do make a cute couple, although, between you and me I thought that he had a bit of a crush on me before. Neville and Luna are going together too. What's funnier is I think that they're a couple now. I saw them snogging outside the other day. It looked like an awkward snog; I can't imagine either of them being good at snogging, but as long as they're happy. Of course yours truly is still dateless. And what's even more surprising is that nobody has even asked me. I might even have said yes now, since I'm not one for going dateless to events like this. I wouldn't feel so bad about not having a date if at least I'd heard from Harry. I'm still making weekly trips to Dumbledore's tomb just to stroke the place where Harry's name is engraved. Am I pathetic or what?

October 29th… again… almost the 30th

Annick still hasn't come back to our room yet. I saw her with Matt after supper but it's getting kind of late. I remember Harry telling me that once the fat lady wouldn't let him in when he was returning so late. Maybe that's happened to Annick. I could go down to see it she's stuck just outside. But I'm in my nighty and it would be rather embarrassing to be seen by anyone other than Annick in that. But I can't sleep until she's back…

October 30th

Well guess what Annick was up to last night while I was worried sick? She and Matt were having a little snog fest in front of the entrance to the Griffindor area. I took the time and effort to get out of bed, change into day clothes, and head down and there she was, just outside, snogging Matt's brains out. Really. They could have been in so much trouble if they were caught. What was she thinking? Ever since they became a couple, at least I'd imagine they are from the snogging, she's been ignoring me more and more. It's still early here. There aren't any classes today so I suppose I'll try and find myself a date. Or if I can't get one I'll go alone. Or maybe I just won't go. I don't need to stand there amidst all those couples who have nothing better to do than snog. I have no urge to have Dean see me alone while he's there with Maria his girlfriend and my ex-friend. I could always just ask some random person who doesn't have a date yet. But who?

October 30th… later that day

Draco just asked me to Slug's party. I haven't given him my answer yet. He came up to me today while I was sitting outside moping about how Colin Creevey had just turned me down when I asked him to go with me. He told me that he already had a date with, get this, Lavender Brown. I thought she was dating Seamus! So of course you can imagine how that would have made me feel. So I was sitting alone under a tree fighting back tears. When suddenly Draco walked up, pulls to my feet and kisses me. I have to admit he's quite a good kisser. Maybe even better than Harry. No, that's a bad thought, it's just because I haven't been kissed by Harry in ages. That must be it right? Well anyways back to my story… When we finally drew apart he looked at me with his beautiful silvery blue eyes. I never noticed just how nice his eyes were. He looked me right in the eye and said, 'I've wanted to that for the longest time. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way but will you go to Slughorn's party with me? Please.' For a while I couldn't reply. I was just so shocked. Draco Malfoy having a crush on me, it just doesn't sound possible. I told him that I had to think about it. So here I am. I wish Annick were here, that way I could talk things over with her. Draco certainly is a really good friend. And he's very very very handsome/cute. And he snogs like a god. Maybe I could go with him to the party. It's not like I've had any other offers. I can't wait to tell Annick that I'm going to the party with Draco!

October 31st

Well maybe its November 1st by now since the party just ended. Annick's already asleep. I swear that girl falls asleep as soon as she closes her eyes. I of course have more things to think about. I had the best time at the party with Draco. I purposely snogged him right in front of Maria and Dean. Ha! I sure showed them. And even Annick was paying me more attention. She and Matt are still all lovy dovy but at least they aren't snogging all the time anymore. For the feast we sat together, the four of us. Nobody seemed to care where people were sitting tonight. Only the younger students were sitting at their usual tables. The food was as usual, the best; although I still think Mum makes better food when she tries. While we were listening to McGonagall's speech Draco held my hand. It was just so nice and sweet. Of course once the food appeared he let go so that we could both eat. Then at the party he didn't complain at all when I asked him to dance. Hagrid was there and didn't seem too impressed. I could have sworn I saw him muttering to Slughorn something like 'But what about Harry.' Now this did upset me a bit. I don't want people to think that I've completely forgotten about Harry. I still love him very much. But I can't be with him. And what am I suppose to do sit around forever waiting for a boy who never even sends as much of a note to me to defeat all the evil in the world and come racing back to my side. As if. What if he never comes back? Am I expected to mourn for him all my life? Really. And Draco makes a great boyfriend. He's so sweet and caring. It's hard to imagine that he was once the little jerk that went around insulting my friends. And of course, as I've said before, he's the absolute best snogger. When he pulls me into an embrace I just feel so safe and happy. I feel as if all my worries are gone forever. At the end of the night he asked me if I'd like to go to the Hogsmeade trip with him. I said yes of course. And we even arranged a double date with Annick and Matt. It's going to be the greatest!

**Well Unlikely-to-bear-it that answers your question. I hope you aren't too against that pairing. But how long will it last? And what about Harry? I guess you guys will just have to keep reading to find out! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. November

**Disclaimer: Don't you already know? If you don't check back to the other chapters!**

**Hey guys! I'm sad because nobody reviewed my last chapter… what did nobody like it? Well I'd like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I think when I wrote it I was just eager to get to December. I'm considering adding another post to it so if eventually I have a chapter title something like 'the lost November entry' or something like that then that's probably it! Well I hope it's still a good chapter despite being short! And please review! (ps I allow anonymous reviews so even if you don't have an account feel free to review!)**

November 11th

Yesterday was the Hogsmeade trip. We started out at the sweets shop; I do believe that Draco spoils me with all the candy he bought me. Does he want me to get fat or something? Then we went to the joke shop. We didn't buy anything since we decided that we'd rather order things from Fred and George's shop. After all Fred and George have better stuff and better prices. After that we went to the Three Broomsticks and got ourselves a few butter bears. I could have sworn that they must have put some real alcohol in Annick's because she was really acting drunk after that. Matt, Draco and I got a good laugh from some of the things that she did in her drunken state. We eventually decided that it was best we got back to school. All in all it was a great day.

November 25th

Today Annick came up with the best idea in order to get a hold of Harry, Hermione and Ron. I could just send Pig out with a letter and tell him not to come back until he finds them. Now that I think about it I think that Harry did that a few times when he was searching for Sirius who was on the run. I sent Pig with a letter and I really hope that he comes back with a letter too. I can't wait to hear from Harry!

**Well sadly that is it. I hope you liked it and don't worry, December more than makes up for it! And October was long too so I've sandwiched a small chapter between two big ones so don't be too sad. I really hope I get some reviews this time… Free cookies and Ginny plushies for all who review!**


	6. December

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, then you don't deserve to.**

**Hey guys! Sorry that I posted so late but I got into writing the story for a while and I didn't want to wait until later to continue. I'm not sure that I'll post tomorrow so I'm sorry that you may have to wait. I hope that the length of this chapter should be able to tie you over. I would still like people to tell me what they would like to happen and which pairings they would like to see and if they want Ginny and Draco to stay together or break up. I would like to thank all those of you who have reviewed so far personally and maybe answer your questions. Thank you to: Eliniel - yes I do realize that there are a few typos that is because my beta doesn't really do her job and I don't generally read over the story/ Unlikely-to-bear-it – I know that you said that Draco and Ginny together would be creepy but I hope that you don't mind/ Spooks Apprentice/ ChocoTaco – I still love your Marauderificality story/ and Erin Black . Thanks to all of you that have read my story and have not reviewed yet as well! Please review!**

December 10th

Nothing. Still no letter. No return of Pig. Nothing. I hope Pig's alright right now. I hope he's found them and is on is way back to Hogwarts. Annick and Matt broke up two days ago. I think that he ended it with her since she seems kind of mopey now. She's still crying with her head in her pillow. Once I tried patting her on the back to comfort her but she just shrieked 'You just don't understand.' How could she think that I wouldn't understand? I lost Harry didn't I? Well as good as it. After a bit she pulled out something from her trunk, it looked like earmuffs attached to some little tiny computer by some black string. I didn't quite get what it was but I decided not to ask. I hope Annick gets over this.

December 15th

Annick and I are getting ready to go to my house for Christmas break. I would have liked to have invited Draco but I don't think that would have gone over well with my parents. I hope he's okay during the break. He's staying at school and of course will now be basically alone since no one else really talks to him. I think that Annick's getting over Matt now. She still refuses to talk to him during Care of Magical Creatures class but at least she doesn't cry about him anymore. Once or twice I'll see their eyes meet for about a second and then they'll both look away. It's kind of awkward. Hagrid tries to crack a few jokes to lighten the mood but it doesn't seem to make a difference. I'm just glad that Hagrid seems to have forgiven me for being Draco's girlfriend. Maybe he's starting to see it my way. We've taught Grawp a few new things now but he still can't tie his shoes. Oh well, I guess that will have to wait until after Christmas. Sluggy is having another Christmas party on the 20th, that's the day before the people going home leave. I think I might just go with Annick if she doesn't have a date. I think she'd be upset to go dateless if I'm going with Draco. I don't know how I'll break it to Draco though. I bet he already assumes that we're going together. Oh wait, if doesn't go with me he can't come can he. Seeing as he's not in the 'Slug Club'. Great, now I have a problem. Do I upset my best friend or my boyfriend?

December 15th … later that day

I found a date for Annick! Yeah, that means that I can go with Draco and Annick won't be upset. She's going with Colin Creevey. Apparently he and Parvati Patil just broke up. Wait, it just hit me, Parvati Patil? Wasn't he dating Lavender? How is Colin getting all these girls? Well that's too much of a mystery for even me to solve… I feel a bit bad that I couldn't find anyone better for Annick to go with. But it's just one night. I already tried to tell her that she didn't need to go with him and that I'd ditch Draco and go with her but she just laughed and told me that it was quite alright. Do you think that in some sick twisted way she has a crush on Colin Creevey? Has he somehow made himself desirable to basically all the girls at this school except for me? That would explain how he's onto at least his third girl this year…

December 21st

Well Sluggy sure throws good parties. Among the highlights was Colin Creevey standing under the mistletoe, puckering up for a snog from Annick. She gave me a look that made me think that she was about to break out in another laughing fit and then kissed his gently on the lips. Another great moment was when Colin got a drink for Annick but tripped and spilled it all over her. I keep apologizing to her about this but she doesn't seem to mind. But I doubt that she'll be going out with Colin again. If I had been her I would have so embarrassed but I think she found the whole experience rather funny. Oh well… at least she seems happy. And doesn't seem to be traumatized from having a date with Colin Creevey… Aside from the whole Colin thing I think the night was quite enjoyable. The best part being when Dean broke up with Maria. Maria started to make a big scene so everyone started to watch. At the end she ran out of the party crying. I loved it! That should teach her not to date her friends' ex-boyfriends! When I started to smile after the whole little scene Draco gave me a strange look. What me too evil for an ex-death eater?

Well right now we're on the Hogwarts Express heading home. Annick is really excited because she's never been to any wizard's houses before. I was rather amazed. Sometimes I forget about her being a muggle born and all. Currently she had the earmuff thing on and is reading a book. She explained to me what the earmuff thing is. She says that it plays music. I listened to a few songs with her. They were certainly different from Wizard music. I think that's why she still uses her muggle music player. I think she's much fonder of their music. Personally I've never cared much for music but whatever. The book she's reading is called 'So You Want To Be A Wizard'. I don't get why Annick would read a muggle book about magic. Really, if she wants to read about magic she may as well pull out a textbook. I'll ask her later what her obsession with muggle books about magic is. I can see the station now! I'd better pack my things away… I'll write more later. I promise!

December 21st … later that day

I just realized that I made a promise to a book. Wow, I think I may be getting a bit too attached to this Diary. Mum and Dad seem to have taken a shine to Annick. Dad keeps interrogating her on the Wizarding World in North America and she keeps reminding him that she wouldn't know because she's a muggle born. Once she does this he starts asking her what the muggles are like there. I think she may be a bit overwhelmed by all this attention. When we got to the Burrow Annick just gasped. She stood outside not wanting to budge for about an hour. She just kept gaping at the house. In the end Mum shouted at us that dinner was ready so I dragged Annick in. When we walked inside I instantly noticed that the tree was already up. It's not decorated yet, I figure Mum wanted me there to be part of the decorating of the tree, but the presents from Mum and Dad are already under the tree. What surprised me, still surprises me, is that they have presents for Harry, Ron and Hermione as well. At this discovery I got a bit excited. 'Mum does this mean that they're coming home for Christmas?' I asked excitedly. 'We'll just have to wait and see,' she replied. I take it that's a no. Not that I expected her to have heard from them. They didn't reply to me and I wrote them so why would they send a letter to Mum. What kind of person takes an owl with them and then doesn't write?

December 24th

I love it when the house is full of people! Ever since this morning are door has hardly stayed shut. First Tonks and Remus arrived. It was early in the morning and they woke Annick and me up. Annick didn't seem as upset about it as I was. She was actually really pleased to finally be up in time to have breakfast. Usually we'd get up and it would be time for lunch. Mum kept calling us lazy louts but I don't think that she realized that we we're staying up all night. Mum had made quite the breakfast that day. Pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs of all sorts. She even had ice cream and wiped cream and strawberries to put on the pancakes and waffles. The table was set for quite a party of people. I imagine Mum knew that Annick and I would be joining them. She had exactly the food that we wanted from the choices placed infront of our seats at the table. About halfway through breakfast Bill and Fleur walked through the door. Fleur seems a bit bigger since the last time I saw her. I wonder if she is with child… Eventually Charlie arrived. After that nobody came for a bit. But then just before dinner Fred and George walked through the door. 'Better late than never' Mum muttered. Fred and George kept telling her that they couldn't close the shop early. They would have missed out on all the last minute shoppers! They placed a few presents under the tree. Annick and I were looking at them, a bit worried that they were going to explode. Annick seems to have already fallen in love with my family. She keeps telling me that I'm so lucky to have grown up here. It reminds me so much of Harry the first time he came to the Burrow. Well, at least from what I saw of him then. I spent a lot of my time trying to hide from him. It's hard to believe that I was ever that silly a little girl. It's hard to believe that I might never have gotten past acting like that around Harry if Hermione hadn't given me such excellent advice. Well I'd better get to bed. After all I was up early today and I can't sleep in on Christmas morning!

December 26th

Christmas was the greatest. Mum as usually gave me a new Weasley jumper and she gave Annick one too. None of Fred and George's presents blew up on the people who received them, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing since it would have been funny, especially if they had done it to Phlegm. Oh and by the way, Fleur and Bill are going to have a child soon. Annick got me a few packages of Bertie Bots Every Flavored Beans which we ate later in my room. I opened the present that Draco had given me before we left school and it was a bunch of chocolate frogs. I still think he's trying to make me fat! Tonks and Remus gave me a broomstick repair kit. It was probably the best thing that I got. When I kept thanking them they just said, 'Well No captain of the Quidditch Team can be without it.' Charlie who hadn't heard that I'd been made Captain kept congratulating me. I kept telling him that it was no big deal but secretly I was glad how big a deal he was making out of it. The only disappointing thing about Christmas was that Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't there. I kept looking at the door hoping that they would walk through it, but it never happened. I hope that they had a merry Christmas, wherever they are…

December 26th … later that day

Pig's back! And he's brought a letter from Harry with him! I haven't read it yet. I considered just tearing it open but I wanted to open it privately, it case it said something that I didn't want the others to know. So here I am. Alone at last. I guess I may as well open it now… You know what, I'll open it and then glue it into the diary and then read it! Yeah, that's a good idea…

_Dear Ginny,_

_I appreciate the fact that you want to know what we are up to. We have all missed you and the others very much. We cannot, for safety reasons tell you where we are and what we are doing. It would also be pointless to do this for the answer to that question is constantly changing. As much as I would love to go into detail of everything that we have done so far I don't think that it would be wise, just incase this letter falls into the wrong hands. I do not want you to try and write to us again. If it hadn't been for the persistence of Pig not to go back empty handed we wouldn't have written. Oh and Ron is angry that you stole Pig and demands that you… continue to take great care of him. Since this will be the last time we write you for a bit we would all like to wish you a happy Christmas. Please wish the rest of the family a happy Christmas from us. And please tell them that we are safe and are taking good care of ourselves. Don't worry about us! Good luck in school!_

That's it! All these months of waiting for his reply and that's all he writes. He doesn't even write love Harry at the end! It all sounds so formal. I hate this. I would have been happier if he hadn't written me at all! Then at least I could have realized all the things that the letter said for myself and not have needed to be told them as if I were a small child. 'Good luck in school' what's that suppose to mean? What does it matter if I do well in school? School's not the most important thing in life! Especially not in times of war! 'I do not want you to try and write to us again.' As if I'd want to after this. Humph! What a way to ruin a perfectly good day.

**Well I hope you guys like that chapter! Please please review! **


	7. January

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters for details.**

**I'm really sorry that I've gone so long without posting. I've been in a softball tournament and haven't had a chance to post. We just lost now and no more tournament games. Good for you, sad for me. Well I'm glad that I got a fair bit of feedback for last chapter. xMissxUnderstoodx I'm glad that you think my story's funny, but it's no where as funny as your Art of the Silver Screen that story is laugh out loud funny! Nor is it as funny as Marauderificality (sorry the real RAB and Chocotaco if I misspelled it). Well I hope you all forgive me for not having posted for a bit and no need to apologize just because you haven't reviewed for a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

January 1st

Right now our stupid New Years Eve party is going on. I was the only one who didn't get kissed at midnight. Even that fat little piggy of a sister of Phlegm's, Gabrielle was there, this time with a different boy, and she of course was kissed. Even Annick got a kiss. From my brother Fred! Gross! What could she possibly see in my brother? This is probably just because she probably thinks he looks like that Matt boy. I wish Draco were here. Aw, how I miss him. I love him so much! I can't stand to be away from him! I bet he feels the same way. I doubt he's having much fun without me. He probably misses me! But wait, if he does why didn't he write me a letter? Maybe that's why he gave me the present at school so that he wouldn't have to go out of his bloody way and send it with a letter. Well if he doesn't care about me that much who needs him? There are plenty of other guys out there who would love to be with me! Plenty of guys who wouldn't dare jeopardize our relationship by being so bloody stupid as to ignore me during the holidays! You know what, moment I'm back at Hoggy's I'm finding me a real… Annick's knocking at my door now. She says she's come to see what all the shouting's about. I don't know what the hell she means! What's that she's saying? It's sounds as if she knows exactly what I'm writing. How could that be? Now she's come into the room. Her hands are reaching for the di

January 4th

Wow was I drunk last time I was writing! The things I said. And worst of all I was shouting out what I was writing. Most of the house knew exactly what I was saying. Annick and I are back at school now. I'm starting to feel a bit better. I don't think Gabrielle has forgiven me about calling her a fat little piggy. Wow, it must have seemed weird for everyone to hear me just ranting my feelings, acting as if I was talking to someone, even though they all knew that I had to be alone in my room. I don't think Annick's too upset, after all I was drunk. She even thought that my behaviour was funny. But that's Annick for you! Draco won't stop telling me how much he missed me during the vacation. Annick's a good person, she's not at all telling him about what happened on new years. And Annick seems to be over Matt now. This is making Care of Magical Creatures class a lot more fun, especially since they're talking to each other again. I just hope that it doesn't mean that Annick's moved on because if she has it's either Colin Creevey or my brother Fred. I don't know which is worse. Well I've got a lot of homework that I'd better get started on. It always takes me a while to copy answers off Annick. Not that I do it _all_ the time. Just when I'm having problems or when it's the type of thing where there is only really one right answer. Well, on to homework…

January 10th

I just saw Draco talking to Blaise Zabini! I'm positive! They were talking to each other as if they were old friends. Then when I asked Draco about after he just gave me that smug smile that so suited the old Draco and said that it was nothing to worry about. What if he's gone back to his old ways? What if he's decided that life on the good side isn't for him? I'd better keep a closer eye on him.

January 10th … later that day

Annick doesn't believe me! She just told me 'Maybe he was just putting on an act in order to get top secret info on You-Know-Who.' I doubt it. I really do. As much as I want to trust Draco, as much as I should trust him seeing as I'm his girlfriend, I just can't. For some reason after seeing this I can only think of him as the old Draco. The mean jerk that called me and my family 'blood traitors' and called muggle borns 'mudbloods'. Could he really be going back to all that? And what was with that smile? It was the same smug smile that basically said, 'I'm better than all of you'. I should have punched him when he gave me that smile! I would sure feel better now if I had. I would sure feel better if Annick was on my side. I would sure feel better if I knew that Draco was telling me the truth when he told me that it was nothing to worry about! But how could I be sure… Wait a minute, Veritaserum! That's it! I'll make some Veritaserum and then give it to Draco! The he'll have to tell me the truth! Wow, that's actually quite a good plan, especially for me. I wonder if Annick will help me with the potion. I wish Hermione were here, she'd help me!

January 13th

Well the potion isn't going too well. I never knew how complex some potions could be… and I thought the stuff that we were doing in class was hard! It would probably be a lot easier if someone were helping me! But no, Annick refuses to assist me; she claims it's an invasion of Draco's privacy! Can you believe that? This could be a real issue and Annick's worried about privacy! He's my boyfriend! Don't I have the right to know what side he's on? Maybe it would be easier just to make a polyjuice potion and turn myself into Zabini. If Harry, Ron and Hermione could make one in their second year I'm sure that by my sixth I should be plenty capable! Okay, so maybe I don't have Hermione's brains but I'm sure that I could do it decently enough! It's not fair! Harry, Hermione and Ron always had each other for support. Why can't I have somebody who's got my back no matter what? It's not fair! If Harry has two than shouldn't I have at least one? I need more helpful friends… and a more trustworthy boyfriend wouldn't be bad either!

January 17th

I think that I now know what Draco was talking to Zabini about… well at least I hope I'm right because I can't do anymore sleuthing… Actually I didn't need to do much for this conclusion but still… Well yesterday we had a Quidditch game, Griffindor vs. Slytherin. Well I noticed right away that Blaise Zabini was replacing one of the regular Chasers. And who would have made such a decision? None other than their captain Draco! So I think the whole little 'conversation' between the two of them was just Draco asking Zabini to play in the game for them. Well, okay, this idea wasn't exactly mine. Annick told me that that's what she thinks and I decided that I'd just trust her on it. If I can't trust my best friend and my boyfriend who can I trust?

January 22nd

Okay, I know this a bit late and coming but I've finally decided on a few New Years resolutions. Sure by now I've missed 22 days where I could have tried to follow them but you know what, I don't care!

1. Learn to trust friends/family/boyfriend. Yes, I suppose this one is probably only one of my resolutions because of the little Zambini incident but it's still a good one.

2. Work hard in school. This is a must, unless I want to wind up living with my parents forever. Wait, what am I saying, that wouldn't happy to me, I'm pretty enough to get married and then I could just be a stay at home mum.

3. Try to stop being so full of myself when it comes to looks. Not that there's anything wrong with being happy about the way that I look but I just read what I just wrote and realized that I think a bit much of myself. I wonder if it shows when I talk to others…

4. Try not to laugh when I see ex-friend Maria crying over ex-boyfriend Dean. Enough said.

5. Despite the many offers do not out with Dean.

6. Do not go out with any Slytherins other than Draco. Well Zambini is kind of cute… bad thought. Zabini is _NOT_ cute! He is a stupid conceited jerk!

7. Must find out how Colin Creevey is getting all these girls. Since the start of the year that boy has been with: Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Annick, Parvati's twin sister, Sally-Ann Perks and some 5th year Ravenclaw girl. And those are only the ones I know about. And I think that I saw him making googoo-eyes at Luna. I doubt that she noticed though. She and Neville are still a couple, as far as I know at least…

8. Must try not to hex people unless it's necessary.

9. Must train hard for Quidditch.

10. Must win Quidditch Cup as result of training hard.

11. And most importantly of all, must obey Harry's wishes. As hard as it will be I know that it's better for everyone if I listen to him.

Well I suppose that's it. Well maybe I'll try a few other things but these are the important ones. Now I've got to get to Care of Magical Creatures class. Oh shit, I'm fifteen minutes late already! I hope Hagrid's not mad.

January 22nd…later that day

Well it's a good thing that I had my class with Hagrid. He actually didn't seem to care that I was late. You know why? Because Matt and Annick had just successfully taught Grawp how to tie his shoes! I wanted to be there when that happened! It's not fair! I'm fifteen bloody minutes late and they go and teach him something that we've been trying to do all year! Well, besides the disappointment I felt, I was glad to see that Annick and Matt are speaking again. Actually, they seem almost friends now. They aren't as close as they were when they were dating but I think they're closer than before. Part of me wonders if they might get back together. I have mixed feelings on that. I don't want Annick to get hurt again by Matt but it would be nice to see her in a relationship. Just today at dinner when we saw Colin making googoo-eyes at Luna again she almost seemed jealous! How could you be jealous of Colin liking Luna? Its Colin Creevey people! Doesn't the world understand that! I'd like his brother before I'd ever like him. Well, okay, maybe not his brother cause his brother is like mini-him. Bad example. I'd go out with Dean again before I'd ever like Colin Creevey. Wait, going out with Dean would be breaking one of my newly made resolutions. I wouldn't want to do that… Okay, so I can't find a good example to stress my point! I still made my point!

**Well that's all I have for January. I hope you liked it! Please review to tell me what you think! Oh and I'd also like to know what people want to happen with Annick. Should she and Matt get back together? Should she have a crush on Draco? Should she start dating someone else (make recommendation as to who)? Or should she just stay single? Well remember review! Review! REVIEW!**


	8. February

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not making any money off this story. What else is new?**

**Hey guys. I'm SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been away. And then when I got back I had all sorts of things to do so I didn't really get much of a chance to post. So here is the long awaited chapter 7. I hope that you people like it. I'm sorry if it's not overwhelmingly long but it was the best I could think of at the moment. I really wanted to finish this chapter up since I won't have as much time to write soon since I'm about to start my first year of high school. So don't expect me to post all the time… maybe not even every week. I'm starting to experience a bit of writer's block when it comes to this story too, so I'm always more than happy to received suggestion from you guys as to what you think should happen. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

February 2nd

Yesterday was a Hogsmeade trip. I of course, went with Draco and Annick. I think Draco had hoped that we could have been alone but I wasn't exactly about to ditch my best friend. I know that if I had, I would have returned to a crying Annick. I think Annick did feel a bit like she was tagging along on our date but I tried to make her see that we didn't mind. I sure hope that she gets a boyfriend soon. Especially before Valentines Day. By no means do I feel like helping her find a date to that party. What is it with Sluggy and throwing a party for every occasion? Really. This will be his third party this year! He is again, only inviting those of us in the 'Slug Club' and their dates. I wonder if the people that don't get to come are jealous. I think I'd be if I couldn't come. What am I saying? Of course I'd get invited by somebody! I could easily get a date with Dean. Or somebody else for that matter. It's not like the guys don't like me anymore it's just that they don't dare ask me out when they know that I'm Draco's girlfriend and am also plenty capable of hexing them if they annoy me. I'm still the prettiest girl in school. Wow, how many of my resolutions did I just break/consider breaking? Let's see, #3, #5 and #8. Wow, for only being 11 days in I'm not doing well. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to try harder!

February 8th

You'll never guess what I found in my dorm today. A love letter from Fred to Annick! Eww, this is so very wrong on many many levels. First of all Annick isn't even of age yet! Sure, she will be on the 13th of this month but that still doesn't make it right! Secondly, she's my best friend; friends do not date friends' brothers! Lastly… umm… well… they just don't make a good couple! There! I've said it! And I was grossed out by the kiss they shared at New Years. This is way worse than that! I wonder if she's been writing him back. From the sounds of it I'd say yes. He even calls her a bunch of different pet names! I'd better confront her about this. Maybe I can knock some sense into that girl!

February 13th

Happy Birthday Annick! Well now Annick is officially of age. As soon as the aparating lessons are over she'll be able to do the test. Lucky! I still have to wait a few months for mine. I still haven't asked her about that letter from Fred. I spend a lot of time trying not to think about it. It doesn't really work. But because of this I don't think that she cares to have a date for Valentines Day. I told her a few days ago that I'd help her find one but she said that she didn't care to have a date. Of course my mind instantly jumped to 'because she's rather go with Fred' but I tried to dismiss the thought. So she'll be going alone and I'll be going with Draco. Part of me feels sorry for Annick and Fred not getting to spend Valentines Day together. But then the other part of me is still completely grossed out by the thought of the two of them together.

February 25th

Well, the Valentines Day party certainly went better than the Christmas one, especially for Annick. Okay, so there weren't too many other people there without dates sp she did stick out a bit but I really don't think that she minded. On occasion a guy would look away from his date and smile at her. And even though she claimed that she felt sorry for the girls that they were with on more than one occasion I could swear that I saw her smile back. What would Fred say if he knew? Okay, it still feels wrong to think about that. I finally confronted her about it. She told me that she was planning on telling me eventually and that she didn't care what I thought because she wasn't about to let me break them up. I never knew how well she stood her ground. I'm forcing myself to come to peace with the idea. At least he doesn't come to school here anymore so I don't need to see the two of them together. Wow, I wonder how they've managed to keep a relationship going with the whole 'long distance thing'. I guess Dean and I managed during the summer but that was just summer, Annick and Fred have only ever seen each other during the Christmas break! It's hard to imagine that they could have fallen in love so quickly. Well my bed is calling me, and I have classes tomorrow.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Tell me what you think of the Fred/Annick pairing that appeared in this chapter. May not last, I haven't quite decided yet. I'm apologizing in advanced for if my life gets in the way of me posting anytime soon. I'm also working on two other stories at the moment. One of them has it's first chapter posted already. And if my writer's block continues to be a problem then it could take even longer. So review please! Please give me some suggestions if possible! All reviewers get cookies! Extra cookies for anyine with a good suggestion! **


	9. March

**Hey guys! I hope you haven't all abandoned me. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. As I've already told you I'm currently in my harder semester at highschool so I'm not finding as much time to write. And I've also had a few problems trying to figure out what to write next for this story. Well I've finally finished March so here is my next post. I hope it was worth waiting for! Don't forget to Review!**

March 1st

Wow, March already. I don't get why everyone says that your N.E.W.T. days always feel longer, these past few months have just flown by. To think, today's Ron's 18th birthday. I have half a mind to send him a card. It's not like I'd expect a reply. Just so he knows that even when he's out there with Hermione and… company, I'm still thinking of him and I still love him. Would one card really hurt?

March 2nd

Annick tells me that she doesn't think I should send Ron a card. But this is of course coming from a girl who thinks of my brother Fred in a romantic way. Can one really trust her judgment? But I guess if I do want to follow Resolution #11, I have to refrain from contacting them. Why did I have to be so bloody serious when I wrote those resolutions? You would have thought that I of all people couldn't have written something so sensible. I can't even rely on myself to be disobedient these days. Well I'd better go, I have to get ready for Quidditch practice. We have a big game against Slytherin coming up.

March 11th

Well we just lost miserably to Slytherin. And Draco is such a gloater. He shot me one of those smug smiles once he landed after catching the snitch and said, "What's the matter? Can't keep up with your own boyfriend?" I had half a mind to punch him in that smug little face of his. If only it wouldn't have gotten me suspended for at least a game… This is even worse than sore loser Corner, and I thought that was bad. At least with him it was my team that won. And I'm not exactly someone who likes to lose. But I never knew how important winning was to Annick. After Draco caught the snitch she just flew down and stormed off the pitch. I didn't see her again until I came into out room. I think she blames me for the loss. She was muttering something like 'if she had been able to keep her eyes on the snitch instead of her stupid boyfriend' and 'she's suppose to be captain? I thought captain's were suppose to have talent'. I gave a slight cough just to let her know that I was there. She looked slightly embarrassed, but only slightly. What she really seemed to be feeling was anger. I also noticed a few torn up bits of parchment on the floor. That's why I decided to take my Diary writing to the common room. I hope she gets over this soon. I don't fancy having to sleep in the same room with her tonight.

March 17th

You'll never believe this. I just got a letter from Ron. Here I think I'll stick this one in for safe keeping.

_Hey Sis,_

_I've missed you! I can't believe you didn't send me a birthday card! I never thought Harry telling you that you shouldn't would stop you. Oh, and speaking of Harry, he mustn't ever find out that I wrote to you okay? He'll kill me if he does. He's still going on about the whole low profile thing; even Hermione scolded me when she caught me writing a letter. But I told her that I'm not a complete idiot, after all I am her boyfriend so how could I be, and that I wasn't about to tell you anything that would put you, us, or anyone else in grave danger. I read in your last letter that you said Malfoy came back to Hogwarts. I know you said that he seems a bit better but I still don't like the idea of you anywhere near him. I hope you're being careful. So they made you Quidditch captain? Congratulations! I'd give you a hug if I weren't lord knows where. I hope you guys are winning! I can't believe you think that your new keeper could be better than me! I was the best keeper that team ever had! I truly don't know how you're getting along without me. I hope your doing well in all your N.E.W.T. classes. You'd better because you're the last shot at any of us younger than Percy finishing their N.E.W.T.'s. So buckle down and study hard, as Hermione would say. Well maybe she wouldn't say it like that but you know what I mean. We all really miss you and hope that you're doing alright. It is after all your first year all by yourself. Hermione and I both really miss you. And as little as Harry admits it, so does he. I noticing him every once in a while staring at a photo that he keeps with him. I decided to take a closer look and realized that it was one of the photos taking the day of the wedding of the two of you. He gets mad at me, saying that I'm going to put us all in danger and here he is with a photo. They find that and who do you think they'd go after to get to Harry? He may pretend that he's moved on but I know that really, he's still mad about you. I'm sure once we're done with our 'business' he'll get down on his knees and beg you to take him back. Well I have lots to do tomorrow and Hermione keeps trying to look over my shoulder to make sure I haven't said anything that I shouldn't have. So I'd better end this now._

_With all my love,_

_Ron_

_(p.s. tell mum and dad that I'm alright and I love them too)_

Well so much for staying away from Draco. Do you think Ron would kill me if I told him the truth? But it's only because he hasn't met the new Draco. I'm sure if he did they'd get along smashingly. Unless Ron killed him before he got a chance to explain… I bet Ron was jealous when he first found out that I made Quidditch Captain. I think ever since he was old enough to understand what that was he's wanted that role so it's understandable that he'd be jealous that his little sister got to do it and not him. And he's certainly made me feel like there's no pressure in doing well at school. Like does he think that I never even thought about the fact that I'll be the only one since Percy to finish? I wonder if it's true what he said about Harry. Do you really think Harry's the type to take such a risk by carrying a photo of me around? And what if he does come back after all this and expects me to leap back into his arms? Is that really what I want to happen? I know I was happy when I was with Harry, and I have liked him since my first year but I'm just not sure. Are Draco and I happy? I don't always trust him as well I should but it's getting better. I'm learning to at least forgive him when I think he's done something that is more like the old him. And we do have lots of fun together. I guess I should stop worrying. It's not like I have to make this decision right this instant. And I never know, maybe it will never even come to me having to choose. Yeah, I'll just wait and see what happens.

March 23rd

Slytherin just lost to Hufflepuff! That means currently we still have the lead for points! Wahoo! Okay, I'm way overused the ! just there. But it's really good news. The moment the Snitch was caught Annick turned to me and asked when our next practice would be. She's getting a bit ahead of herself. Our next game isn't until the middle of next month. But I guess we do need to train hard. We're only ahead of Slytherin by one win so if we loose to Ravenclaw and Slytherin beats them next month then we'll be tied for points. Well I'm sure we can beat them. Ravenclaw isn't exactly the greatest team. But that does mean that Slytherin should be able to beat them which would still leave them at 1 game behind us. Oh well, worst comes to worst we have to clobber them in the finals. I can teach good old Draco that he beating me was just a fluke.

**I hope everybody liked that chapter. I apologize in advance for the fact that my next post probably won't be up for a while, maybe not until the Christmas Holidays. I promise that I will force myself to write something before the end of the Christmas Holidays but I can't guarantee anything before that. But maybe if I get lots of reviews I'll be inspired to write more. I'm still looking for suggestions as to what you guys would like to see happen next. So make sure that you REVIEW!**


End file.
